Overdose
by xSerrahBaratheonx
Summary: When Ella's creative mind lands her in Neverland, she has no idea what she is truly capable of. And when the King of Neverland himself is hasty to decide that Ella is to stay for good, it becomes a battle of wits, emotions and time as the clock races against both of them. Who will win in this never ending game?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Do you ever find yourself wishing for the same thing, over and over again? Determined that if you wish enough for it that maybe, just maybe- it would come true?

That was Ella.

Ella was a dreamer. And she refused to believe that her life was bound to end up the way it had for her mother. She refused to let her mother's past define her. No matter the bad cards Ella continued to be dealt, she knew there was something more. What it was, she wasn't sure- but she would be damned if she ever gave up looking for it. Giving up wasn't an option, in fact, searching was the only thing that kept her going.

Ella used to think that if she imagined things as hard as she could, she would wake up and it wouldn't just be a figment, but rather a reality. That maybe if she dreamed just a little longer, things wouldn't be so bad when she awoke again. She took comfort in these ideas for the longest time, too long to be brutally honest.

But, what was a girl to do?

Every night, Ella would lay awake, staring outside of her bedroom window, counting the stars as they blanketed the darkened sky- some hiding behind a few stray clouds, others so intense that they would stain her carpeted floor with their fluorescent light. It was a method she had used as a little girl to fall asleep when her imagination had become to much to bare. Instead of counting sheep, or the alphabet backwards, she drowned out her surroundings by counting the stars and wished on every single one she was fortunate enough to see burn on by. That was a habit she knew she would never get tired of. Ella wasn't sure why, but she found a sort of comfort in them- something serene and peaceful, yet something slightly mysterious as well.

Darkness began to consume her as her tired eyes began to drift closed and her mind wandered back to her mother.

 _Her auburn coloured hair was always long, falling past her thin shoulders and caressing against her pale skin. Something Ella had always been jealous of as she had inherited her father's dirty blonde instead. Her mother's crystal blue eyes were almost as clear as an untouched ocean and the river of freckles that swam across the bridge of her nose was seemingly perfect._

 _Ella pictured her dancing in a field of freshly sprung daisies, twirling and smiling brightly, laughing softly at practically nothing. She missed seeing her that happy- or happy at all for that matter. Rain began to pour but it didn't stop her, her cream coloured dress flowing out at the bottom as she continued to spin. The sun began to hide behind darkened clouds and the grass that her mother's feet danced upon began to wilt. The beautiful scene that had unfolded in Ella's mind quickly began to take a drastic turn. The daisies that sat so proudly began to wilt as well and droplets of blood dripped from the centre of each of them. Her mother's perfect skinned slowly turned grey and began to crack. The spinning came to a stop and her back was to Ella's vision. Her mother's movements became frigid and frail but with a slow turn, she whipped herself to face her. Her face contorted and falling apart. There was a loud boom and a crack of lightning that bolted across the gloomy and crying sky._

 _"You did this!" The woman screeched, her voice breaking. "This is YOUR fault!"_

Ella jolted awake with a terrified scream. Her small frame was drenched in sweat and she was shaking all over, her breathing shallow and rigid. Collecting herself, she took a deep breath and pushed her covers off but not before attempting to wipe away the perspiration that had formed across her entire face. Trying not to make a sound, she got out of her bed and left her room, quietly making her way down the hall, heading straight for the living room.

It wasn't hard to guess where she would be. She was always there. Peeking around the corner, she glanced into the crowded living room- her eyes falling upon countless ash trays and bottles of alcohol that used to be filled to the rim with their toxic liquids, now not even containing a mouthful. Her mother was sitting up on the torn up beige sofa, an unlit cigarette hanging from her mouth, a half empty bottle of Jack at hand. She was fast asleep, which wasn't a surprise at all.

With a sigh of relief, Ella made her way back to her room and shut her door, resting her forehead against it- a single tear sliding down her cheek. She was happy it was just a dream, but seeing her mother that way never got easier, even if it was the thousandth time. Taking another deep breath, she made her way back underneath her covers and stared out the window, attempting to count the few stars that had gathered near the moon.

"I believe things will get better. I believe this can't be the only way to live a life. I believe there is something out there that is better." She whispered weakly, trying to convince herself that her words were actually believable. She was desperate and she knew it.

"I believe."

/

Pan sat crossed legged at the edge of the tallest cliff he could find in his island, his wooden pipe clutched closely to his chest. His electric green eyes searched the darkened island, for any sign of movement. The good thing about being the King of Neverland was knowing when things were out of place and when things were exactly how they should have been. Even if a blade of grass was out of place, he knew it. His job definitely had its perks, and he loved every minute of it. He loved the power he possessed and the control that went along with it. Who wouldn't enjoy having people fall at your feet and follow your every word?

With a slow movement, he put the pipe to his lips and went to play a silent tune. However, something caught his attention quickly. He turned his head and looked around, sure that he had seen something. Pan pushed himself to his feet and looked around once more. He saw no one and heard nothing.

Cocking his head slightly, his thick eyebrow slowly raising up, his gaze had stopped. Close by on a near by tree, a bunch of daisies had sprouted. Pan hadn't seen any sort of flowers except the deadly ones that poisoned you and slowly drained your life away for a very long time. Such a long time in fact, he was sure he wasn't even a boy when he had seen them last.

Cautiously, he made his way over, wiping some of his brown hair from his curious eyes and he studied them carefully. Peter looked around once more before reaching steady fingers out to examine them further. Before he was able to touch one of them, they quickly wilted and dripped a sticky red substance before seemingly exploding into dust. The sticky red substance that had fallen from them started to sizzle on the ground and seemingly disappeared. Taken aback by this, he stumbled back a few steps and blinked furiously as all of them had followed suit in this strange tiding.

Was this a warning? What the hell could this mean?

Pan glared. There was no way any one was going to take his island from him. He would never give up his youth again, let alone this beautiful Island that was only there because of his creative mind to begin with. It was time to wake up all of his lost boys.

There was an investigation to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Peter was sure that he had awoken and gathered every single lost boy that was apart of his clan- so to speak. He paced around the roaring fire, his green orbs fixated on the growing flames. Where to even begin was his thought. Was what he had witnessed prior to this meeting a warning? Or perhaps was it a sign of things to come? He had to be sure.

Peter's head snapped up at the loud clearing of a throat. It was a blond haired boy named Felix- perhaps the only boy Peter actually cared for and considered a friend. Therefor, one to be forgiven. He straightened his posture and looked around as sets of tired and confused eyes looked back at him. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands behind his back in a folded matter and took a step forward.

"Does anyone here sense anything," he paused for a moment, looking every single boy in the eye one by one. "-different on the island tonight?"

Not daring to speak, they all slowly shook their heads no. Pan cocked an eyebrow and nodded, not believing for a second that it was just him who sensed the indifference, and not even just because of the incident with the flowers. Something felt off, and it wasn't the same sort of feeling he would get before another lost boy would join their group. It was something much different. Something much... bigger.

Without warning, Peter grabbed one of the boys and mercilessly ripped his shadow from his body, grinning evilly as his small body slumped to the ground lifelessly before him. Easily, he crushed the shadow into nothing and watched as it's particles slowly floated over top of the dead boy's body. "Now, now boys," he said looking up at them, still grinning. "If we are going to lie, then how can I ever trust you to truly be one of mine?"

The look of fear that spread across each boy's face was enough to give Pan the sense of power and control that he longed for every day for a very long time. The only one who did not look scared and feared for their life was Felix. In fact, he was smirking right along side his leader. He was a completely different story and everyone knew it. There was nothing better than being reminded that everything, and everyone belonged to him.

"Now let me try again, maybe you misunderstood me the first time," Pan smirked again. He took an eager step over the body. "Has anyone noticed anything strange tonight?"

"Daisies." A boy from the back of the crowded group softly spoke. The boys broke apart and everyone stared at him. He was no older than ten or eleven. "I saw a bunch of daisies sprout on some of the spruce trees down by my tent earlier." His platinum blond hair glistened slightly from the fire. "They just came out of nowhere."

A bunch of the boys nodded in agreement.

"I saw them too." Another spoke.

Funny what fear can do, Pan thought smugly. He watched contently as the boys began to discuss this strange sight between them and listened closely for another that could spark a clue as to why it was happening.

"Someone's coming." He suddenly said out loud, feeling a prickly sensation rise up against his skin. Pan looked up in the blackened sky and watched as the mysterious shadow that refused to be named or say who it belonged to wiped past them, a body hanging loosely from it's grasp. And just as fast as he had seen it, the shadow was gone.

Rocketing himself upwards, Pan let out a sigh of satisfaction as the wind ravished his young face. Another great thing about being the King of Neverland, came the power to fly. He stopped just above all of trees that scattered about, claiming their territory over the beautiful island. His eyes scanned over certain parts, searching for where the shadow may have dropped the newest addition. It was almost as if it got a cheap thrill from making him practically scavenge search for the new comer. He floated in the same spot for a moment, eyes slowly closing and he listened- almost desperately if he had to be completely honest.

Not a single thing echoed back in response, however. With a concerned frown, he was quick to fly his way to Skull Rock- a huge rocky cavern that looked exactly like the skull that belonged on the inside of a human's head. And you guessed it, the three entrances were where it looked to have an opened, toothless mouth and both eye sockets. He chose the left eye socket this time.

Landing swiftly on his feet, he looked around the darkness, on high alert like a hunter waiting for it's prey. Pan bit the inside of his cheek and tapped his foot patiently. He didn't understand where the shadow would go and why he hadn't seen it yet. Usually by now, he'd have some sort of idea. This was after all his island, why was he waiting around to play a stupid little hide and seek game anyhow? It would not exist without the creativity that was held youthfully inside of his twisted little mind. Everyone knew that, even people he didn't know existed himself. It wasn't exactly like things happened in Neverland that he wasn't aware of within seconds of it happening. Nothing got passed him- ever. So honestly, he wasn't even sure why he was worried. His thoughts pondered back to the exploding and bleeding daisies and he couldn't help but shrug a little. That was exactly why.

Rubbish. It's all rubbish. He thought bitterly, still looking around, almost as if expecting the shadow to be there. He peered up at the gigantic hour glass that sat in the middle of the cavern, rooted deeply into the ground. He couldn't help but feel bitter about the reason why it was there to begin with as well. Peter ran his hand frustratedly through his wavy brown locks but he didn't dare move otherwise. He knew better.

"Looking for something, are we?"

Pan's eyes widened in startle but he didn't dare express it any other way. Taking a deep breath, Pan turned harshly on his heel and met the silhouette of the darkness without a name. "Usually, I like to play a game or two. You know me." Pan finally said. "But right now is not the time as I'm sure you're already well aware. So where did you drop him this time, hm?"

Pan knew that if the shadow had a face, it's mouth would be turned up into a devious smirk. It floated aimlessly in front of him for a moment, almost tauntingly. "Poor Peter Pan." It mocked. "Can't even figure out the simplest of things on his own island."

Peter's top lip twitched in annoyance. He wanted to swing and knock the cocky thing out and off of his island. He had always been in control, of everything, except that and it boiled his blood. Despite his many attempts- no matter what he did, the shadow was there to stay. He was not the kind of boy that just learned to accept that sort of thing and get over it. Pan lived for power and control and that was how he planned to keep it. Sooner or later, he'd conquer the shadow as well. It was bound to happen eventually. He just wished he possessed a little bit of patience to be able to reach that point without going internally crazy.

"If you're so clever," the shadow shot up suddenly. "Be the king you're supposed to be and find this lost soul without anyone's direction for once." It let out a dark laugh and before he knew it, it was gone.

Pan let out a frustrated yell, his slim figure glowing viciously in a fluorescent green. It didn't take him long to follow suit and within seconds, he was out of Skull Rock and rocketing through the sky. He didn't care how long it took. He was going to find this lost boy with or without anyone's help. The shadow wanted to play a game? Fine. Pan was good at twisting and bending the rules of a game, no matter who created it or started it. And that wasn't about to change.

Time to play.


End file.
